The Reawakening of the Elements
by Blade - Changeling Overlord
Summary: The Great Battle is known throughout the lands, and every Light Army Elemental went into hibernation over a million years ago. Scorchfist is the only Elemental not in hibernation. Will he be able to awaken the Light Army and save Minecraftia? Rated T for mild violence.
1. The Beginning

The battle has been going on since the beginning of time.

First came the Light, who created the world, but then...

The Darkness arrived.

The Darkness Elemental faced the Light, who invited it to join. It refused.

It could not make the light, so it turned against it.

The Darkness captured the Light forces, one by one, and grew his army of dark elementals. The ones who created the Seven Deadly Sins.

Fire and Water were first. Fire was taken from a solemn, red flame to a black destroyer. Water was transformed from the blue sea into a black, polluted lakes.

Then everyone else was taken.

The Light fought back as fiercely as it could, and was on the brink of victory against the Darkness...

But then the players came.

Herobrine joined the Darkness with his army of mobs. The players thought they joined the Light, but fought for the Darkness without knowing it.

The Light was brought to its knees.

The world was shrouded in Darkness, the Dark Army gained millions, and the Light Army was reduced to ten Elementals.

Brite, Seadra, Mole, Glider, Mammalious, Gaia, Brainfreezer, Volcanus, and Scorchfist.

All of which went into hiding after the great defeat.

Except for rebellious little Scorchfist, the youngest and bravest of all the Light Army.

He took human form and hid among the players for a million years.

Until today.


	2. The Barn Part 1

**Just for reference, this is Scorchfist's usual clothing (take out the spaces and add a .com): www. planetminecraft/ skin/flame-hand-boy-pvp-3/**

* * *

Scorchfist yawned as the chickens tapped his window. _Time for another day on the farm,_ he thought as he got out of bed.

He hummed to himself as he got dressed, then went outside.

He nearly screamed when he saw the barn on fire.

He growled, set his fist aflame, and ran to the flaming barn. He kicked down the burning door and leaped through the wall of flames to the interior of the barnhouse.

The horses were whinnying and trying to escape their stalls. Scorchfist pulled a lever to set them free, and they galloped out the windows before the flames engulfed them.

Scorchfist ran to the Head Farmer's cot and kicked the door in. He ran to his master, dropped to his knees i front of the old man's cot, and tried to pull the dagger from the old man's chest.

"Leave me..." the farmer said weakly. "You are trained...Escape...It is my time to-" He coughed incredibly hard. "-die..."

Scorchfist checked his master's vitals. "Who did this to you?" he asked.

"The Dark Flame Elementals..." the Head Farmer coughed. "...now leave me..."

Scorchfist shook his head. "No."

The old farmer's green eyes pierced Scorchfist's orange ones. "Scorchy...I will be alright. Leave me..."

 _Scorchy_ stood and turned towards the door.

When he was at thedoorframe, he turned back to his master.

"I won't forget you."

He then walked out the door through the wall of flames.

And those were the last words the old man ever heard.


	3. The Barn Part 2, Entering Blokz

**This is modded Minecraft, people. _MODDED._**

* * *

Scorchfist ran to the Apprentices Cottage and began packing.

 _Food, armor, money, interdimensional map, I think I have everything._

Scorchy slung his backpack over his shoulder and ran outside.

Blazer, Scorchy's bright blue alicorn, was waiting outside. When its (the horse is transsexual) master, it hoofed the ground and whinnied.

Scorchfist made a face. "No, I did not burn down the barn. Now let's get going before the burners come back."

Blazer made a face. _Don't tell me what to do, Scorchfist,_ the horse's voice rang out. _Climb on._

Scorchy copied the face as well as possible. "Don't tell me what to do, Blazer."

The horse charged Scorchy and threw him into its back with its horn and spread its wings. _T_ _his is gonna be a long ride._

* * *

Blazer landed in the town of Blokz within ten minutes after taking off from the charred barn.

Scorchfist slid off Blazer's back and walked around dizzily.

 _You okay?_ Blazer asked.

Scorchfist nodded and crashed into a lamppost.

Blazer caught the dizzy player on his wing and rolled his eyes. _This is going to be a long trip._


End file.
